Ahomine
by Ren-chan11111
Summary: Kamu adalah seorang anak baru di SMP Teikou. Tiba-tiba, seorang siswa mendekatimu, bahkan meminta untuk tinggal di rumahmu! Aomine x Reader! Warning Inside! Chapter 4 Updated! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**YOSH! RENA DISINI! SEKARANG, RENA MAU BUAT FF AOMINE X READER, YANG DI REQUEST OLEH SEORANG READER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**SUMMARY: AOMINE DAIKI, SI BERISIK ITU, BERHASIL MEMBUAT WAJAH ES-MU MENCAIR!**

**DISCLAIMER: KUROKO NO BASUKE—FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**HAPPY READING!**

"Oi, anak baru!" Kamu menoleh, merasa dipanggil. "Iya, kamu, yang pakai kacamata!" Oke, itu benar dirimu. Kamu menutup buku yang kamu baca, lalu berdiri, menghampiri anak berkulit tan dan bersurai biru yang memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Anak Baru'. Kamu kenal anak ini. _Unstoppable_, itu julukannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Aomine Daiki. Kamu menatap Aomine tanpa ketakutan sedikitpun. "Ada apa?" tanyamu datar, lugas dan jelas. "Oi! Ayolah, tidak perlu bersikap kaku seperti itu! Bersikaplah lebih hangat sedikit! Kita 'kan teman!" bujuk Aomine sambil menepuk kepalamu. Dengan sigap, kamu langsung menyingkirkan tangannya. "Teman? Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan apa yang disebut dengan 'teman'. Oke?" sahutmu sinis. Aomine mengerutkan dahinya. Kamu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Aomine. Kamu berbalik, lalu meninggalkan Aomine yang masih tercengang.

"Tch, menarik juga."

Sontak, kamu menoleh. "Apa kau bilang?" tanyamu. Aomine menggeleng sambil mengulum senyum tipis. Kamu berdecih, lalu kembali ke kursimu. Kamu mengambil bukumu dan mulai membaca—

TUK!

Sebuah pesawat kertas sukses mencium kepalamu. Siku-siku kekesalan mendadak muncul di dahimu. Tanpa melihat, kamu sudah tahu itu ulah siapa. Aomine, tentu saja. Kamu bangkit, lalu berjalan menghampiri Aomine, dan...

DHUAK.

Dengan tendangan mautmu, Aomine langsung terkapar di lantai kelas. Kamu berdecih pelan, lalu berbalik, tidak merasa salah dengan perbuatanmu barusan. Kemudian, Mayuzumi-sensei, guru Matematika, datang. Semua bergegas ke kursi masing-masing, kecuali Aomine yang masih terkapar tak berdaya. _Poor_ Aomine...

"Selamat pagi anak-a—eh? Daiki, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tergeletak di lantai?"

"Thi...dhak... apha-apha... Senseih... Ukh..."

"Kau harus ke UKS, Daiki. Hmmm, ah! (name), tolong antar Daiki ke UKS!"

"Ha? Baiklah, Sensei."

TAP TAP TAP TAP!

"Hei, bangun. Kau bisa bangun, tidak?"

"Bantu aku... Bodoh...!"

"Ck! Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

"AAARGGGGHHHH! SAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

"Jangan protes."

"TAPI SAKIIIIIIIT! UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

"Ck, dasar _Annoying_."

Tanpa perasaan kamu memegang kaki Aomine dan menyeretnya menuju UKS. Sementara Aomine hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan.

~skip~

"Ini, obatnya," ujarmu sambil menyerahkan obat luka. Aomine menerimanya dengan tangan bergetar. Kakinya luka. Hidungnya , kamu tidak menyangka tendanganmu membuatnya terkapar tidak berdaya. "Sudah kau pakai? Sekarang minum ini. Aku mau pergi ke kelas secepatnya, kau istirahat saja disini," ujarmu sambil menyodorkan segelas es jeruk. Saat kamu akan pergi, Aomine mendadak memegang tanganmu. Kamu menatapnya kesal.

"Tanggung jawab."

"Hah?"

"Tanggung jawab. Karena kau, aku jadi terkapar disini."

"Lalu apa yang—"

Kata-katamu terputus ketika sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirmu. Bibir Aomine. Seketika, kamu membeku. Tanganmu bergetar. Lalu..

DHUAK!

"Nah, sudah bisa berpikir jernih, AHOMINE?" tanyamu sambil tersenyum menakutkan. Aomine merinding mendadak. "Ma-maaf! Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi!" serunya. "Aku pegang janjimu. Sekali lagi kau lakukan hal itu lagi, maka kau akan segera mati," ancammu sambil berjalan pergi. Aomine menatapmu yang memunggunginya sambil tersenyum tipis. Dan entah kenapa, samar-samar, di pipi Aomine terdapat warna kemerahan. "Kurasa... Aku menemukan target yang kuinginkan...," gumamnya. Tentu saja, kamu tidak bisa mendengarnya. Karena dia mengatakan itu saat kamu sudah pergi.

APARTEMENMU, PUKUL 07.00 PM

"Aku pu—Ah, dasar bodoh," gumammu pelan sambil menutup pintu. Ya, bagaimana bisa kamu lupa? Kamu tinggal di apartemen SEORANG DIRI. Jadi, hanya kamu yang ada di apartemen itu, 'kan? Kamu melempar tasmu ke sembarang tempat, lalu merebahkan dirimu ke kasur. "Pfft~ Ternyata memang benar kata orang-orang... Aomine Daiki itu memang mesum dan bodoh. Dasar Aomine sialan. Lihat saja nanti, akan kubunuh dia saat a—"

TOK TOK TOK!

Kamu menoleh. Siapa, ya? Kamu berjalan menghampiri pintu itu, lalu membukanya.

Dan...

WHAT

THE F***?!

MAU APA SI DAKIAN ITU KESINI?!

"Hei," sapa Aomine sambil tersenyum. "Mau apa kau kesini?" tanyamu dingin. "Ano... Aku... Aku...," gumam Aomine. "Ya?" sahutmu, sambil menunggu lanjutan kata Aomine.

"Bolehkah aku... Tinggal disini...?"

JDERR!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: KUROKO NO BASUKE—FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**HAPPY READING!**

Sepertinya ada sebuah petir yang berhasil menusuk tubuhmu begitu dalam. Wajahmu memerah. Tidak mungkin!

"Kau bercanda?" tanyamu dingin. Aomine menggeleng. "Memang selama ini kau tinggal dimana? Di kolong jembatan?" tanyamu dengan nada sinis. "Etto... Sebenarnya dulu aku menyewa apartemen, tapi karena aku tidak bisa membayar... Yah... Kau tahulah," sahut Aomine sambil meringis. "Lalu kenapa kau meminta untuk tinggal di apartemenku? Kenapa tidak di apartemen yang lain?" tanyamu lagi. "Karena... Apartemenku yang dulu kutempati... Terletak di sebelah apartemenmu," jawabnya. Kamu shock berat. Kok bisa?!

"Jadi, (name), izinkan aku!"

"Hmm... Baiklah."

"BENAR?!"

"Tapi ada syaratnya!"

"Eh...?"

"Kau tidak boleh membawa majalah 'itu' kesini!"

"HAAAAAAHHHH?!"

"Setuju atau tidak? Kalau tidak, silahkan angkat kaki."

"Iya! SETUJU! PUAS?!"

"Bagus. Sekarang masuklah."

"Oke."

~~skip~~

"Nah, Aomine, kamarmu disana. Kamarku disini. Kamar mandi disitu. Dapur yang itu. Kau mengerti?" jelasmu. Aomine hanya mengangguk dengan polosnya. "Nah, jadi, sekarang kau akan tidur disana. Oke? Cepat letakkan barang-barangmu di kamarmu!" lanjutmu. "Yes, Sir!" sahut Aomine sambil melesat ke dalam kamar. Kamu tersenyum samar.

_**KRAK. PLUK.**_

_**Topeng itu retak. Sebuah bagian kecil dari topeng itu terjatuh.**_

Malam harinya...

"AOMINEEE!" serumu. "Iyaa! Ada apa?!" sahut Aomine. "Cepat kemari dan bantu aku menyiapkan makanan kita berdua!" jawabmu. "Hah? Baiklah!" sahutnya sambil melesat menghampirimu yang tampak kesusahan. "Apa yang harus kubantu, (name)?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk pipinya pelan. "Ambil sumpit dan gelas di dapur sana! Cepatlah!" jawabmu sambil meletakkan mangkuk besar berisi mie rebus. "Uh... Oke...," gumam Aomine sambil berjalan menuju dapur, lalu kembali dengan dua pasang sumpit dan dua buah gelas, lalu meletakkannya di meja makan. "Terima kasih, Aomine," ujarmu sambil duduk di meja makan. Kamu mengambil sebuah mangkuk berukuran sedang, mengisinya dengan mie rebus itu sampai tiga perempatnya, mengambil sumpit, dan mengambil gelas yang sudah diisi air mineral. Setelah itu, kamu menyodorkan sebuah mangkuk yang lebih besar dari milikmu ke Aomine. "Ambil yang banyak. Kau habiskan juga tidak apa-apa," jelasmu dingin. Aomine tersenyum menyeringai. "Oh, yeah! _Arigatou gozaimasu_, (name)!" sahut Aomine sambil mengambil mangkuk bagiannya dan mengisinya dengan mie rebus sampai penuh. "_Itadakimasu_...", "_ITADAKIMASU_!"

Kemudian, kalian berdua makan dengan tenang. Sesekali Aomine bertanya.

"(name)..."

"Apa?"

"Aku... Nyam... Boleh tanya?"

"Telan dulu makananmu, lalu bertanyalah."

"*gulp*Ano, aku ingin bertanya..."

"Iya, bertanya apa?"

"Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?"

"Eh?"

"Kau mengizinkanku tinggal di apartemenmu."

"Hmmm..."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena... Aku tidak tega..."

"E-eh?"

"Aku tidak tega kau dikira gelandangan, lalu diciduk polisi karena tampangmu yang sudah seperti gelandangan itu."

"APA?!"

"Kau budeg, ya?"

"Ti-tidak, sih... Tapi... Memang tampangku sebegitu menyedihkannya?"

"Iya."

"Jahat..."

"Kau kira aku peduli? Itu deritamu."

"(name)..."

"Apa lagi?"

"Kalau begini... Kita seperti pasangan, ya..."

Ketika mendengar kata-kata itu, kamu langsung tersedak. "Kau bercanda? Pasangan apanya? Aku tidak sudi menjadi pasangan orang yang menyedihkan sepertimu," sahutmu dingin. "Hei, tidak usah bersikap dingin seperti itu, dong! Wajahmu memerah, tuh! Kau ini ternyata tsundere seperti Midorima, ya!" komentar Aomine. "Aku tidak butuh komentarmu!" sangkalmu dengan wajah yang masih memerah. "Uh~ Kau ini~" goda Aomine. "_Urusai_!" katamu. "Eh? (name), di sekitar mulutmu ada bekas kuahnya, tuh! Ayo, aku bersihkan!"

Slurp~

Aomine menjilat sekitar mulutmu dengan lidahnya, yang sontak membuatmu terbelalak. "Ah~ Aku menyukainya~" desah Aomine. "Eromine! Kau bodoh!" serumu kesal. "Eh? Aku salah apa? Aku hanya membersihkan kuahnya, kok!" elak Aomine. "Jangan bercanda! Kau mengajakku bertengkar, ya?! Kau kira aku tidak bisa bertarung?" sahutmu kesal. Aomine tersenyum. "Bertarung? Kalau begitu, ayo! Kuterima tantanganmu!"

BRUK!

Aomine menjatuhkanmu, lalu menindihmu dengan tubuhnya. Kamu terbelalak. "He-hei! Pergi, Eromine! Kau berat!" serumu tertahan. Wajahmu sangat memerah. "Kau mengajakku bertarung, 'kan? Aku sudah menerima tantanganmu! Karena menurutku, inilah yang disebut dengan 'bertarung'!" sahut Aomine sambil menahan kedua tanganmu dengan sebelah tangannya. "AARGGH! EROMINE! BUKAN BERTARUNG YANG SEPERTI INI MAKSUDKU, BAKA! LEPASKAN AKU! HEI!" teriakmu. Aomine tidak menyahut. Dia mendekatkan kepalanya. Wajah kalian saling berhadapan. Jarak antara wajahmu dengan wajah Aomine sangat dekat. Ujung hidung kalian bahkan sudah saling bersentuhan. Kemudian...

Chu~

Aomine menciummu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kamu terbelalak. Wajahmu memerah. Kamu ingin memberontak, tapi sayang kamu tidak bisa bergerak. Jadi, yah... Kamu hanya bisa pasrah. Sekitar lima menit kemudian, Aomine menarik kepalanya. Akan tetapi, ia masih tetap menahanmu. "Kau... Apa yang mau kau lakukan lagi, hah?" bisikmu pelan. Aomine tersenyum tenang. "Aku menyukai rasa dan baumu, (name)," sahutnya. "Eh...? Apa maksudmu?" tanyamu bingung. Aomine tidak menjawab, ia malah menjilat lehermu. "D-dasar... Ero...!" katamu tertahan. "Aku menginginkanmu, (name)," ujarnya. "Kau bercanda?" tanyamu. "Untuk yang kali ini, tidak," jawab Aomine. Awalnya Aomine ingin menjilat lehermu lagi, tapi karena dia kasihan padamu, akhirnya ia berdiri. "Maaf, (name)," bisik Aomine lembut. Kamu tidak dapat mendengarnya karena kamu sudah tertidur. Aomine tersenyum kecil, lalu menggendongmu menuju kamarmu. Aomine menutupi tubuhmu dengan selimut, lalu berbisik,

"_Oyasumi nasai_, (name)."

**KRAK! PRANG!**

**Topeng itu terbagi menjadi dua, salah satu bagiannya pecah, hancur lebur.**

Esok harinya...

Kamu terbangun dan menyadari kalau kamu sudah berada di atas kasur. Tiba-tiba...

"_OHAYOU GOZAIMASU_, (name)!" teriakan Aomine membuatmu tersentak. Aomine berteriak sambil mendobrak pintu kamarmu begitu saja. "Ada apa, Aomine?" tanyamu sambil memakai kacamatamu. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya khawatir kau tidak bangun karena semalam," sahut Aomine. "Yang benar saja, aku selalu bangun jam segini, jam 03.00 AM," katamu. "Ck~ Ya sudahlah, kalau begitu, siapa yang mau mandi lebih dulu? Kau atau aku?" lanjut Aomine. "Tentu saja aku, Baka. Karena, kalau kau yang mandi duluan, air yang akan kugunakan nanti otomatis akan tercemar bau badanmu," jawabmu sambil beranjak pergi. "APA?!" pekik Aomine geram. "Kau budeg, ya?" tanyamu. "Lagi-lagi kau melontarkan pertanyaan itu," gerutu Aomine. "Memang aku peduli?" Setelah kamu mengatakan itu, kamu langsung melesat ke kamar mandi, masuk, dan menutup pintu kamar mandi. Sementara itu, Aomine hanya bisa tercengang melihatmu.

TBC

Next Chapter:

"_Uwoo~ Dia pacarmu, ssu?"_

"_A-Aomine punya pacar? Apa sekarang matahari terbit dari barat, Nanodayo?"_

"_Aku tidak tertarik."_

"_Minechin nggak mungkin punya pacar."_

"_Salam kenal. Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Apa kau senang dengan pacarmu?"_

"_HEI! (name) bukan pacarku, BODOH!"_

_DHEG._

"_I-iya... Aomine bukan pacarku, kok."_

"_Hee? Tapi kalian cocok, kok! Setidaknya itu menurutku, ssu."_

"_Kau bercanda? Dadanya bahkan tidak sebesar Satsuki! Kau tahu seperti apa tipeku, 'kan?"_

"_Minechin, apa kau sadar kau telah menyakiti hatinya?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: KUROKO NO BASUKE—FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**HAPPY READING!**

"Eh?" gumammu pelan. "(name), sekarang yang budeg itu kau, ya? Aku bilang, aku akan menemanimu ke sekolah!" gerutu Aomine. "Kenapa?" tanyamu. "Anggap saja balas budi karena kau telah mengizinkanku tinggal di rumahmu!" jawab Aomine tangkas. "Terserahlah. Tapi, kau harus berjalan kaki, dan aku akan naik sepeda ke sekolah!" sahutmu. "Curang!"

~skip~

"_Ohayou gozaima_—eh? Aominecchi, dia siapa? Pacarmu, kah?" tanya Kise. "Wah~ Dia benar-benar pacar Dai-chan? Manisnya~" puji Momoi. "Wah~ Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya Aominecchi bisa mendapatkan gadis seperti ini, ssu!" seru Kise. Wajahmu sontak memerah. "Aku dan dia bukan—", "Jangan bercanda, Kise! Mana mungkin aku menyukai gadis berdada rata sepertinya?! Kalian tahu tipeku, 'kan!" potong Aomine. Jleb. Kata-kata Aomine berhasil menusuk hatimu. Sakit sekali. "Daiki," tegur Akashi. "Apa?" tanya Aomine. "Minechin, hati-hati dengan kata-katamu. Kata-katamu bisa menyakitkan (name)chin," kata Murasakibara. Kamu hanya menunduk. Tanganmu meremas ujung seragammu. "(name), kau tidak apa-apa—eh?" gumam Aomine kaget. Tidak hanya Aomine, yang lainnya, Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, Akashi, Murasakibara, dan Momoi juga terkejut. Terkejut karena air matamu yang tiba-tiba menetes. Kamu sendiri juga terkejut. "A-aku... Maaf...," gumammu lirih sambil mengelap air matamu dengan punggung tangan, lalu berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan mereka bertujuh yang hanya bisa tercengang.

"Aominecchi! Kejar dia, ssu! Cepat!"

"Eh?"

"Daiki, cepat kejar dia, Bodoh! Kau membuatnya menangis!"

"Minechin harus tanggung jawab!"

"Cepat, Nanodayo!"

"Aku akan menemani Aomine-kun. Ayo!" kata Kuroko sambil menarik tangan Aomine, berlari mengejarmu. "Memang apa salahku, sampai aku harus menyusulnya?" gerutu Aomine. Kuroko menatap Aomine datar, lalu menjitak kepalanya. "Kata-katamu menusuk, Aomine-kun. Kau sama sekali tidak peka, ya?" sahut Kuroko dengan suara yang mengerikan, membuat Aomine merinding. "Tapi... Dia ada di mana?!"

X

Sementara itu...

Kamu memeluk lututmu sambil terus menangis. Di dekat gudang sekolah itu, kamu terisak dan terus terisak. Air mata bercucuran, membasahi seragammu. "Aomine Baka... Aomine Baka...," bisikmu pelan. Tiba-tiba...

"Nee~ Coba lihat siapa yang ada di tempat seperti ini~"

Kamu sontak menoleh. "Kau siapa?" tanyamu gusar. "Oh, ya~ Kau pasti anak yang kabarnya akrab dengan Aomine Daiki, 'kan?" tanya pria itu balik. "Kau siapa?!" serumu kesal. "Oh, maaf, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, ya? Baiklah~ Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Hanamiya Makoto, salam kenal," celoteh anak itu, Hanamiya. "Lalu apa maumu?" tanyamu curiga. Hanamiya tersenyum sinis. "Apa aku harus memberi tahu hal itu padamu?" tanyanya balik. "Kau sudah bosan hidup, ya? Jawablah pertanyaanku!" sahutmu. Hanamiya mendengus. "Kau benar-benar mirip Aomine, ya," gumamnya. "Aku? Aomine? Kau bercanda?! Aku dan dia. Api dan air. Kau mengerti?" sahutmu. "Sudah kuduga, kalian benar-benar mirip," dengus Hanamiya. Kamu mengangkat sebelah alismu. Tidak mengerti. "Kalau begitu, boleh aku meminjammu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Kamu terbelalak. "Ha-Hanamiya.. apa yang kau laku—Uph!"

KLAP!

Hanamiya membungkam mulutmu dengan sapu tangan yang sudah diberi obat bius. Buram... Semakin buram... Dan—

Bruk~

"Hmm~ Aku mendapatkanmu~ Kalau begitu, aku hanya perlu menunggu si Gelap itu," gumam Hanamiya puas. "Oke, lebih baik aku langsung membawanya," kata Hanamiya sambil mengangkat tubuhmu saat terdengar suara langkah kaki. Hanamiya langsung bersembunyi ke dalam gudang. Gudang itu sangat kumuh, sehingga tidak mungkin ada yang mau masuk ke tempat itu. Sayup-sayup, terdengar suara..

"Tetsu, kau yakin?"

"Entahlah. Yang pasti, aku yakin (name)-san tidak akan mau masuk ke dalam gudang kumuh seperti itu. Seorang gadis biasanya tidak menyukai tempat seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu—Eh?"

"Ada apa, Aomine-kun?"

"Ini... Bukannya..."

"Pensil kesayangan (name)-san?"

"Sepertinya (name) menjatuhkan pensilya. Sudahlah, lebih baik kutelepon saja dia. Ayo, Kuroko."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"He-em!"

"Baiklah. Aku hanya bisa percaya padamu."

Kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh pergi. Hanamiya mendengus kesal. Tangannya menelusup ke sakumu, dan menemukan handphone biru milikmu. "Kau yakin akan hal itu, Aomine Daiki?" bisiknya licik.

X

Kamu membuka matamu perlahan. Gelap. Ada apa ini? Tangan dan kakimu tidak bisa bergerak. Mulutmu tidak bisa bersuara. Hingga kamu mendengar bunyi, SRAT! Dan kamu bisa melihat semuanya. Hanamiya Makoto adalah orang pertama yang kamu lihat, walaupun agak buram. "Oh, maaf, aku lupa kau tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas tanpa kacamata. Nah, sekarang kau sudah bisa melihat, 'kan?" ujar Hanamiya sambil melepaskan penutup mata dan kain yang menutup mulutmu. Sekarang semuanya terlihat jelas. "Nee, (name), kau masih ingat denganku, 'kan?" tanya Hanamiya. "Apa yang terjadi...?" tanyamu lemah. "Coba tebak," sahut Hanamiya sambil mengelus pipimu. "Aku yakin anak itu pasti akan terlambat datang. Kalau begitu, ayo bermain~" kata Hanamiya sambil tersenyum. Kamu terperanjat. "Ha-Hanamiya! Hentikan!" serumu. Hanamiya sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan. Dengan santainya, Hanamiya melumat bibirmu dengan kasar. Keringat mulai mengucur deras dari dahimu. Setelah menyelesaikan ciumannya, Hanamiya mulai menjilat lehermu. Kamu yang tidak bisa berbuat apapun hanya bisa menangis. Hingga—

"HANAMIYA!"

Sebuah suara yang sangat kamu kenal. Suara itu... Suara Aomine!

Tampak Aomine, Akashi, Murasakibara dan Kuroko yang menerobos masuk ke ruangan tempatmu disekap. "Yeah~ Akhirnya kau datang, Aomine. Aku sudah menantimu loh," ujar Hanamiya sambil beranjak. "Makoto, hentikan semua ini," tegur Akashi sambil mengeluarkan gunting merahya. Tanpa peringatan apapun, Aomine langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Hanamiya, yang dengan mudahnya ditahan oleh Hanamiya. "Kau mau memukulku, ya? Aku tidak tahu," tanya Hanamiya angkuh. Aomine menggeram. "DIAM KAU!" teriak Aomine sambil menendang perut Hanamiya. Sementara itu, Kuroko berlari menghampirimu dan melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan dan kakimu. "Atsushi, Tetsuya, jaga (name). Aku dan Daiki akan mengurusi anak ini," perintah Akashi seraya menyeringai. Murasakibara dan Kuroko mengangguk.

"Kau siap, Daiki?" tanya Akashi sambil mengacungkan guntingnya ke arah Hanamiya. "MATILAH KAU, HANAMIYAAAA!" teriak Aomine sambil memberi Hanamiya serangan bertubi-tubi, hingga membuat Hanamiya tak bisa mengelak. "Ini adalah akhir hidupmu, Makoto!" kata Akashi sambil melemparkan guntingnya, sukses mebuat pipi Hanamiya tergores. Sementara kamu hanya bisa tercengang melihat pertarungan itu. "Atsushi! Kotak bekas maiubou!" seru Akashi. Murasakibara langsung melemparkan kotak bekas maiubou-nya, mengopernya ke arah Akashi yang sukses menangkapnya. "Sekarang, rasakan ini, Makoto," kata Akashi sambil tersenyum keji. Dia melemparkan kotak itu, dan—

DHUAK!

"ITTAI!" jerit Hanamiya kesakitan. Sebelum anak itu bangkit, Aomine sudah menghadiahinya sebuah tendangan keras, membuat pria itu terlempar beberapa meter. Aomine dan Akashi menghampiri Hanamiya yang terkapar. "Aku akan menggunakan hak milikku sebagai Ketua OSIS. Dengan ini, Hanamiya Makoto, kelas 7-E, diberikan hukuman menjadi pelayan Tim Basket Inti SMP Teikou selama 1 bulan, mulai besok!" tegas Akashi. Hanamiya hanya bisa menunduk lemas.

"Atsushi, bawa Makoto ke sekolah. Daiki, bawa (name) ke apartemennya."

"Ha'i!"

TBC

"_Pesta kembang api?"_

"_Iya! (name)cchi, ikutlah!"_

"_Ayolah, (name)!"_

"_Urfff~ Baiklah!"_

"_YES!"_

"_(name)chin harus hati-hati, Minechin orangnya agak aneh loh."_

"_E-eh?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: KUROKO NO BASUKE—FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**HAPPY READING!**

Tiga hari setelah kejadian waktu itu, Hanamiya—dengan wajah berurai air mata—meminta maaf kepadamu disaksikan oleh para member Kiseki no Sedai dan kamu sendiri. "Maaf, (name)-san. Kuakui ini semua memang salahku. Silahkan beri aku hukuman apapun!" ucap Hanamiya sambil menunduk dalam-dalam. Semua langsung menatapmu dengan tatapan tanda tanya. Kamu menarik napas dan...

PUK.

Semua—termasuk Hanamiya—kompak tercengang saat kamu mengelus rambut hitam lebat Hanamiya sambil tersenyum manis. "(name)-san...," gumam Hanamiya. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, kok. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menghukummu. Aku tidak seperti Aomine yang ceroboh dan emosian, hehe...," ujarmu sambil tertawa. Kise langsung menyikut Aomine yang langsung melotot kepada Kise. "Te-terima kasih!" seru Hanamiya sambil langsung menunduk sebelum kamu tahu wajahnya memerah. "Kau boleh pergi, Makoto," titah Akashi yang disambut anggukan Hanamiya. Setelah anak itu pergi, kamu langsung menghela napas lega. "Uwaah~ (name)-chan benar-benar keren!" puji Momoi dengan mata berbinar. "Hahaha~ Masa?" sahutmu sambil meringis. "Benar, loh! Lain kali, aku mau jadi seperti (name)-chan juga!" seru Momoi. Aomine langsung tersedak. "Tidak boleh! Bisa-bisa aku juga ikut-ikut—"

PLAKK!

"AOMINE HENTAI!" serumu dan Momoi kompak. "Hmm... Dua gadis yang berpikiran sama...," komentar Kuroko(yang tumben-tumbennya ngasih komentar begituan). "Sakit, tahu!" protes Aomine. "Semua, dengarkan aku," kata Akashi, sukses membuat semuanya langsung membeku. "Ada apa, Akashicchi?" tanya Kise waswas. "Atsushi baru saja memberiku ide; Bagaimana kalau besok malam kita ke Festival Kembang Api?" jelas Akashi tenang, disambut anggukan Murasakibara. "Boleh!" sahut Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Momoi dan Kuroko bersamaan. "Dan untuk (name), kau harus ikut dan ini perintah," lanjut Akashi santai. "HAH?!" pekikmu kaget. Kamu mau protes, tapi Akashi langsung menancapkan tatapan perintahku-absolut-kalau-kau-tidak-mau-makan-saja-gunting-merahku yang membuat nyalimu menciut. "Nah, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kalian berkumpul di rumahku, ssu? Rumahku lumayan dekat dengan tempat festival itu, ssu!" usul Kise. "Boleh," sahut Akashi. "Dan satu lagi, untuk (name)..." Akashi menatapmu. "Tolong pilihkan Daiki baju yang pantas," pintanya lalu berbalik pergi. "APA?!" seru Aomine kesal. "Sabar, Nanodayo," hibur Midorima tanpa niat menghibur(?).

Esok malamnya, rumah Kise Ryouta

"Tu-tumben Aomine terlihat keren, ssu!" pekik Kise tak percaya. "Apa maksudmu, Kise?! Kau mau bilang aku selama ini tidak keren, hah?!" kata Aomine kesal. "Iya," jawab Kise-kamu-Momoi-Midorima bersamaan. "JAHAT!" sembur Aomine lagi. "Sudahlah, Daiki. Kita berangkat sekarang," potong Akashi tegas. "BAIK!"

-skip broh-

"Ramai juga," komentarmu. "Ya, sayang sekali tidak ada yang memakai kimono di antara kita," sahut Momoi. "Ah—Aku tidak suka pakai itu! Aku tidak bisa bergerak!" komentar Aomine, mau main api dengan Momoi. "Diam kau! Atau kupaksa kau memakai kimono berwarna pink milikku!" ancam Momoi. "Ah! Sudahlah! Kalian selalu saja bertengkar!" leraimu. "Jaa, kalian mau kemana?" tanya Kuroko. "Tetsu-kun! Ayo main game menembak!" kata Momoi sambil menarik tangan Kuroko, lalu mengedipkan mata kepada Kise dan Akashi. "Midorimacchi! Ayo menangkap ikan!" ajak Kise sambil menyeret Midorima. "Ayo, Atsushi, kita beli makanan banyak-banyak," kata Akashi sambil berjalan menjauhimu dan Aomine yang hanya bisa terperangah. "(name)... Bagaimana ini?" tanya Aomine ragu. "Hmm... Ya sudah, ayo kita ke..."

...

...

...

"...mana?"

Akh! Ternyata kamu juga bingung! Kalau begitu sih sama saja! Aomine sweatdropped. "Kalau begitu, kita ke tempat favoritku saja!" ajak Aomine sambil menarik tanganmu. "Kemana?" tanyamu bingung. "Ke pinggir jembatan. Kita bisa melihat kembang api di sana," jawab Aomine sambil tersenyum. "Sepertinya menarik. Baiklah, kita kesana," sahutmu.

Sesampainya di pinggir jembatan...

"Kok sepi?" tanyamu heran. "Karena itulah aku suka tempat ini," jawab Aomine. "Eh? Kenapa kau suka tempat se—"

DHEG.

Jantungmu seakan berhenti berdetak saat bibir sang Unstoppable melumat bibirmu lembut. Kamu tidak bisa berkata-kata, masih terlalu shock. Kemudian, dia menatap matamu dan—

"(name), ano... Aku..."

"Apa?"

"Su... ka..."

"Aku tidak dengar, Aomine!"

"Aku menyukai—maksudku mencintaimu!"

"Kau bercanda?"

"Apa wajahku mengatakan aku bercanda?"

Aomine bertanya sambil menatap matamu tajam. Oke, dia tidak bercanda. Dia bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku mencintaimu, (name). Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku—hanya milikku. Karena itu, aku benci saat Hanamiya menyentuhmu. Aku benci kau mengelusnya. Aku benci kau tersenyum manis padanya. Aku benci!" ungkap Aomine. Kamu menahan napas. "Jadi, (name)... Itu yang ingin kusampaikan... Jadi... Bagaimana...?" tanya Aomine dengan wajah merah. "Aku... Aku... Aku juga... Suka!" sahutmu tertahan.

"Pfftt..."

"Ryouta jangan berisik!"

"..."

Kalian—kamu dan Aomine—menoleh serempak ke arah suara, lalu membatu seketika.

"Kalian..."

"Hehehe~"

"MATI KALIAN!"

Kamu hanya menyaksikan pertengkaran kecil itu dari kejauhan, dengan senyum kecil terukir di wajahmu.

END..

Lol. Belum apa-apa udah End. Rena gaje, ya? Ya? Ya? Kurang greget? Makan B**gon! :P

Jaa. Pokoknya sankyu buat semua yang sudah merelakan waktunya untuk membaca FF nista ini!

Dan buat Akashi Seika-san, gomen buat kenista-an FF ini... ^^


End file.
